Emotions against me
by stitchfan93
Summary: Okay, not sure if you all might understand the summary now, but this story includes me the author as the main character comingto Japan through a Student Exchange Program and what happen next? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Emotions against you

Chapter 1: Student Exchange Program?

Author's note: Hello everyone. This is my newest fanfiction story based on an idea I suddenly had actually. Based on Digimon and the characters from the first two seasons, I am taking a break from Loonatics Unleashed as I am now officially currently obsessed with Digimon lol. Anyways, I suddenly had this idea I thought myself and I know it sounds weird but I wanted to include myslef as the main character. I know you all must be thinking wow, a story where the author is the main character? Well, hence the title is Emotions against you as you see, I was thinking of using this title for the plot then. Anyways, I will explain more in the future but now, this chapter focuses on me being chosen for a student exchange program to Japan for 2 weeks!! Whoo hoo and that's when I meet one of the Digidestined at the Japan airport where he will come and pick me up and will stay at his house! Enjoy!

"Attention to all passengers who are boarding flight KG67AW to Japan, please come to gate 5 of the Malaysian International Airport as we will be leaving for Japan soon enough. I repeat once again...."the announcer went on.

That's where I am now. The Malaysian International Airport. Why am I there? Normally, I will only be there either to pick up or see off relatives I know at the airport. But not for that today. As of now, I am officially going to board the flight KG67AW to Japan! Why? Not exactly for a complete vacation but I was lucky to have been chosen for the Student Exchange program in my own school here!! Whoo hoo! It all started with a few volunteers from the Student Exchange Program coming to my school here to give a talk about the program and a few students also gave speeches as well about their experiences in the exchange program. Like for example one student who was 19 years old took part in the program and went to New Zealand for a full year and according to him, he met lots of people from New Zealand who were very friendly with him and he got to make tons of friends because of that. He also experienced life in New Zealand and had lots of great food and overall, he finally enjoyed himself in a different country. Because of that, I got interested in the Student Exchange Program so I filled in the form and soon after a few weeks I got a letter confirming that I was chosen to go to Japan, my second choice of places to go!! So here I am packed up and ready to go to Japan!

My associate to stay with was a character who goes by Matt Ishida. According to the biodata given about him, I was supposed to stay with him in his house and attend his high school to learn more about the Japanese lifestyle for 2 weeks. He had a younger brother named only known as T.K? What kinda of a name is that? Both of their parents are divorced and Matt lives with his father while T.K lives with his mother as well. Wow, tough luck as I would not want my parents to get a divorce like that. Currently his father is working at a TV station now. Ohh, well this Matt person and T.K sounds pretty cool and all(I am not gay!) so I just could not wait to meet them in Japan as I boarded the plane now!

10 hours later......

Finally! After a long and tiring flight from Malaysia to Japan, I made it! Hey just don't like long flights okay? When I went outside of the airport and I noticed how beautiful Japan was and during that time the weather was something I enjoyed as contrast to the hot and humid weather back in Malaysia. I had to wait for Matt and T.K to arrive to pick me up and from the pictures given to me, it was pretty obvious both of them were brothers as they did look kinda alike and both had golden hair lol. Anyways, after some time I had finally met the two brothers walking together and it was pretty obvious that I can see that those two were close and had an unbreakable bond. Matt was dressed in a dark black shirt and blue pants while his younger brother T.K was dressed in a blue and yellow shirt and green boots and what was that thing on his head? Oh right, that was a hat lol I thought. So then I went to greet them cheerfully as I was pretty excited to meet them.

"Hi there! You must be Matt and T.K right? I can tell by the pictures I got of both of you. Nice to meet both of you!" I said cheerfully.

"Hello there. Nice to meet you. So you're from Malaysia right? Well nice to meet you and I am Matt Ishida although you should already know and this is my younger brother T.K. Welcome to Japan. How do you like it so far?" Matt asked.

"Oh well, it looks great to me so far! Everything is so different here I mean! The language like in Malaysia I speak Bahasa Malaysia while you speak Japanese here right? Anyways, I am soooooo excited to be here woo hoo(lol)!" I said excitingly.

"Okay, calm down there, . Come on we can take a bus from the airport and go straight to my house in our apartment where you'll be staying okay? And then we are gonna tell you everything you wanna know about Japan okay?" T.K the younger brother of Matt Ishida replied.

"Umm okay." I said and started walking towards the entrance.

"Oh wait, before we leave, I know this sounds weird and all but I kinda nearly forgot to ask about your name. What was it again(lol)?" Matt asked.

Then I thought of a while. Hey I was from Malaysia and a Chinese okay so I didn't wanna use my Chinese name actually as I wasn't sure they understood Chinese(lol), so I used the English name my mother had given to me.

"John. Call me John. John Chan." I replied to Matt.

End of Chapter 1.

Woo hoo, I managed to finish Chapter 1 of my newest story! What do you all think? Hope you all enjoyed it! Read and Review okay? Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Tai and Kari

Relaxing and resting.

That was what I was doing now. If you didn't know, I had already actually reached Japan after flying from Malaysia some time ago. At the airport, I had met two of the characters I would be interacting with a lot during the program, Matt Ishida and his younger brother T.K. They seemed pretty cool guys and friendly too as they welcomed me to Japan and I really wanted to be friends with them as I really treasure my friends and family. Currently I am riding in a bus right now to Matt's house in his apartment right now. I already mentioned this but Matt and T.K's parents had a divorce and they live in different homes. As the bus was driving, I took the time to take a look at the buildings and everything in its surroundings of Japan. So far, I am pretty much enjoying Japan now and one reason was because of its difference from Malaysia. Everywhere I could see that people were walking around, some were just returning home from work, some were doing shopping, eating and well all this in a typically a normal busy city. Something like this back in Malaysia was well just seldom that's all. Since I wanted to get to know Matt and T.K better, I decided to have a nice chat with them to break the ice!(really a nice chat, nothing else!)

"So, umm Matt thanks again for volunteering to show me around in Japan during my time here. I appreciate your actions." I said.

"Oh, you're pretty welcome. So anyways, any questions to ask about Japan?" Matt asked.

"Hmm, well it's all pretty cool here and all, except well could you teach me how to speak Japanese of course? I mean, I do know how to speak English, Chinese and my mother language Bahasa Malaysia. But I don't exactly know Japanese that well of course. I did learn a bit from watching some Japanese anime but not too much(lol)" I said embarassingly.

"Hmm, well I ain't exactly a great teacher. Hey T.K why don't you teach John here how to speak Japanese then?" Matt asked his younger brother, T.K who was sitting with me on the bus.

"Sure! Okay John, first word you should know is 'Konnichiwa" which means Hello in Japanese. Other terms you should know will be like Genki desu which means thank you in Japanese or even O-genki desu ka? which is How are you? Thse are the basics then of course." T.K said cheerfully.

"Okay then, Konnichiwa T.K! I do hope I get to learn this language fast. I would not want to embarass myself here or offend anyone." I said.

"Don't worry you will get the hang of it soon enough, you seem like a smart guy to learn and pick up things. Just practise the basics first and you'll pick up the language soon enough. " T.K said to me with encouragement in his tone.

"Oh thanks. So anyways, umm Matt what's your life like? And you T.K?" I asked curiously.

"Well, my life is like you know a normal teenager's life. I go to high school now, have tons of friends.........." Matt went on.

As Matt Ishida said the line 'tons of friends', I had a few 'bad' flashbacks of some bad memories I had with my old school mates back then when I first started secondary school, (note this part as this plays a pretty important role in the plot of the story) kinda like the flashbacks from the movie 28 Weeks later where the main character Alice is seen screaming for her husband: DON! and soon I didn't reliaze I was dreaming off and not hearing a word Matt was saying.

"Uhh John, you all right? Hello, earth to John? You there? Hey you okay?" Matt called out to me looking concerned.

"Hmm? Oh sorry I was just tired." I said quickly making up an excuse that I was just tired from the plane flight not wanting Matt to know well of my 'troubled past'

"Oh it's all right then. Look why don't you rest and we can talk more then back at my house? We'll be reaching soon anyways. You don't look so well now. You sure you okay?" Matt asked with concern.

"Ohh nono, don't worry I am fine, just tired. So anyways, you were saying, Matt?" I asked.

"Well, I go to high school now while T.K here studies in Odaiba Elementary school with some other people, which you'll meet soon enough. I am the vocalist and bass player for a band with my friends called the Teenage Wolves. I have tons of other friends which are other people like Tai, Kari, Sora and many more. We met at a camp a few years ago and had adventures together at the Digi....."Matt went on without realizing he nearly told about the Digital World.

"Digi restaurant! Yeah, umm we had some adventures in a restaurant(lol?? Adventures in a restaurant? Be more creative, T.K!) after the camp was finished." T.K replied quickly.

"Umm okay, what a weird way to end a camp? Normally camps hold camp fires or something like that to end camps but having it at a restaurant? Wow, they have some good taste." I thought in a weird way.

"So you hungry? When we get home I will cook dinner and I hope you have a good appetite as I am a pretty good chef." Matt commented proudly.

"You sure? Last time you fed me something with wasabi, hot sauce and even meat covered in green fungus! I became dizzy after eating your meal, oh great chef!" T.K teased.

"Hey I ws umm just playing around that time okay? Anyways, we have a solution for this since my dad's working late again at the TV station, guess what? Should I call a pizza?" Matt asked jokingly.

"Make that a large one for our new friend here! I'll go home and eat what Mum cooks for me. At least she's a better cook than Dad or you!" T.K said before laughing and I could well just smiled at him for saying 'friend'.

Something tells me this trip would be interesting and boy was I right in the end.......

End of Chapter 2.

Well what do you think? Read and review as I put tons of work into this! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting Tai and Kari

Okay guys, here's the third chapter of my fanfiction story Emotions Against You! Woo hoo, I wrote like 2 chapters yesterday and that's quite an achievement for me as well I just felt I had to really write this story that's all. Hoped you all enjoyed it and remember you can either review the story or vote in the poll I set up in my profile. Enjoy and thanks for the support!

Matt Ishida's apartment: 8:30pm

After having reached Matt's apartment where he lived with his father, I was surprised when I saw T.K getting on another bus to return home despite the fact that both Matt and T.K were brothers and then I remembered: His parents were divorced and well both brothers lived with their individual parents and well I was also surprised that Matt wasn't too affected about this too much actually. I know some people would be affected mentally by such events like divorced parents actually for example.

So when I reached his home, I was REALLY surprised to see what his home looked like: No offense of course, but it looked well like a PIG STY! Rubbish was everywhere, I saw dishes were put in the sink ready to be washed and yet they looked like they haven't been washed for a LONG TIME! And I sword I even smelled a certain odour in his house. Man, did Matt even know how to take care of his house(no offense of course Matt)

"So welcome to my house. I know you may notice it isn't like the best place to live like rich people....."Matt continued before I cutted in.

"Or smell and breathe! Matt, why is your house like a pig sty??" I asked.

"I was gonna say sorry but see, you know my mum lives with my brother in another apartment so technically she knew what to do like when it comes to taking care of the house and all. Me and my Dad well, when it comes to cleaning, BOTH of us don't have a clue at all, but don't worry I'll clean it up.....later. So hope you don't mind this mess okay?" Matt said.

"Hmm, fine I understand. Anyways, where can I sleep then while I stay with you?"I asked curiously.

"Oh you will be sleeping in a futon, specially one in Japan. My dad bought one a few days for you so don't worry you won't have to worry about sleeping on the floor then with the rubbish here!" Matt said while laughing.

"Ha ha very funny there Matt. Ohh a Futon interesting. You know I played this game called Persona 4 on the PS2 before the character I controlled sleeps in a Futon too! What does the futon your father bought look like?" I asked.

"Well come in here this room as this is where you'll be sleeping. This is my room and please remember don't mess up my room! My dad also bought an extra cupboard for you to keep your clothes as well." Matt explained.

I looked at Matt with gratitude as he helped me out by explaining well the important rules and all during my stay in his apartment and his dad was also nice as well to help buy an extra futon(bed) and cupboard just for me during my stay. The futon was well pretty big around a medium size and all white coloured. According to Matt, he even said the futon could even be folded and stored away during the day as well! Wow, from where I come from in Malaysia our beds at least well could not be folded at least. Only matteress could be folded and they could be bought by anyone everywhere(lol.), I thought.

"Well help me say thanks to your dad for everything then okay? You....make me feel welcomed here." I said with embarassment and I swore my face DID NOT turn red I MEAN IT!(lol)

"Ha ha, no need to be like that John. Tell my dad yourself okay? I am sure he'll be happy that his efforts were appreciated of course." Matt said with a smile.

9:30pm

An hour had passed since I had settled in Matt's apartment. So far everything was good, from the airport to now in his apartment. Dinner well was just pizza Matt ordered which was a large with extra cheese and boy Matt must love his cheese because you did not want to see him eating, like a mad wolf or something who hadn't eaten for days or even weeks. I wondered if he had a friend like a wolf(referring to Gabumon whom I didn't know yet) boy would they be best friends or something. I only took 2 to 3 slices while Matt had like 4 to 5 huge slices! Luckily he saved a few slices for his dad of course since according to Matt he was working late and this was pretty normal in fact. So then Matt started cleaning up his apartment and I wanted to help of course. So Matt was sweeping up the floor so at least we can see the clean floor while I helped him clean his EVIL plates of doom(lol)! I mean, they were like really filthy and all and I really swear there was a odour coming from it. After 25 minutes of washing(lots of dirty plates and dishes), I finally finished and soon I collapsed on the chair too tired!

Suddenly the door bell had rang, and Matt went to answer it. In came a rugged looking man looking SUPER tired with a grim look on his face so I assumed and was right that was Matt's father. Boy I wondered how he could survive his work I mean coming home SUPER tired like that late night every day??? He just went in his room and soon we even heard snorring which is normal for tired people of course so I wondered how Matt survives the death of snorring!! And also, I saw another two characters, one boy and girl. The boy surprised me as I thought when Matt had big hair, this one had EVEN bigger hair! He had like sooooo big brown hair I wondered if any hat could fit his head(lol). Other than that, he was the same height of Matt and was wearing a green shirt and some white pants. Pretty good looking and decent, I wondered if any girls came after him and Matt lol. Matt did play in a band so girls must chase him all the time! And the girl next to the boy was well pretty as a normal girl(lol) She was wearing a pink and white shirt together with a yellow skirt. She looked sweet and nice as well. Both characters introduced themselves and the boy's name was Tai Kimiya and the girl was Kari Kimaya. Both were brother and sister of course that is.

"Hey Matt, what's up? Oh is this your friend of the Student Exchange Program?" Tai asked.

"Oh hey Tai. Yeah this guy here is from Malaysia and he's staying with me during the program. His name is John Chan." Matt introduced me to Tai and Kari.

"Hey there, nice to meet you umm Tai, nice hair by the way!" I said while shaking his hand and commenting on his hair.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Tai asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, what? It looks normal to me" Kari said trying to defend Tai."

"No no nothing's wrong Tai. Anyways also nice to meet you too Kari. Hey is that a Digital camera around your neck?" I asked as I noticed the item around Kari's neck.

"Oh yeah it is! You interested in photography?" Kari asked.

"Well, I think it's pretty cool. I do have my own camera that my dad bought for me before I came to Japan. In my current school(I changed schools), I even joined the photography club as well! Though well it's kinda boring actually we don't do much." I said.

Soon all of us sat down together and we had a pretty nice chat all along. Turns out that Kari goes to Odaiba Elementary just like T.K and they looked pretty close as well Kari talked quite a lot of T.K actually and I even wondered if they were just friends as well. Tai goes to the same high school just like Matt so since I was gonna study there during my stay here, I was gonna see him a lot. I then took the time to properly introduce myself like saying I love video games and science fiction movies involving well undead(zombies) like Resident Evil Extinction, 28 Weeks later etc. I even mentioned I kinda am too serious at my age(lol) and care a lot of school and grades. I also mentioned I like to sing and as well can communicate with people at least. Matt then mentioned I sounded kinda like Joe Kido, who is now studying to be a doctor.

Finally, it was getting late and Tai and Kari went home and soon both Matt and I went to get ready to sleep since tomorrow would be my first day to study here during my stay. I was excited and nervous at the same time. Soon, both of us drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep....

Or so I thought.....

End of Chapter 3

Well I finished it! 3 chapters in 2 days! Woo hoo!! Anyways read and review then okay? Also, I wanna put this sentence that plays an important role in the story starting from Chapter 4 at the beginning as one of my good friends reviewed and recommended I did that as this part is really important! Well see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: My first day at a Japanese High school!

Here's Chapter 4 and enjoy! I am trying to make more of my character here!

As Matt Ishida said the line 'tons of friends', I had a few 'bad' flashbacks of some bad memories I had with my old school mates back then when I first started secondary school.....

I remembered what Matt had said about 'friends'. There was nothing wrong, in fact I was glad he and T.K had been treating me well. Why am I like this? It's not because I was a bad person or anything, at least I think so. To tell the truth, I had a problem when it comes to friends: Either I am a horrible friend or just well suck at making friends.

Why did I say that? It all started in the year 2006 when I first registered for secondary school after finishing primary school(in Malaysia that means Year 1 to Year 6) and after that I managed to enter SMK Hamid Khan, my first school in Malaysia. At first according to my mother it was a pretty good school and I thought it would be a breeze of me studying there.

I was wrong.

When I entered SMK Hamid Khan, I had been nice and friendly of course, but sadly, my classmates how will I say it, I think they DISPISED me! I mean, I was bullied and teased a lot. All the boys in my class had ganged up on me and bullied me. Even the girls had teased me like saying I won't get a girlfriend like that in the future. They took advantage of me by doing many things I would not name like making me clean the classroom although they were supposed to do their own individual duties as each of my classmates had been assigned to and blaming me for certain things I did not do!!! I was even voted to be the class monitor although they never asked me if I wanted to do the job or not and when I took up the position they tortured me even futher until I nearly became crazy!!!!! In other words, the bullying had continued for 3 years and at first I at least had it controlled but when I came to Form 4 which was important to me, the bullying became even more intense with more people bullying me and I wondered was it me that caused the bullying. Eventually on March 2009, I officially transferred to SMK Bukit Jambul(my new and current school), and it was a VERY SMART move for me to do as well at least most of the bullying had stopped and I didn't have to see my horrible classmates anymore who didn't have standards and no respect for teachers or me! I mean they had behaved even worse than primary students as well. My old classmates were how I would say, SAVEGERS!! In other words, I am SOOO glad I changed schools as I could not stand the torture any longer!

What's the difference between SMK Hamid Khan and SMK Bukit Jambul if you may ask? Well many things! For one thing, in my new school I had made 10 times more friends than my old school then. Most of them were Malays but hey at least they were well disciplined and well behaved and they actually even respect me! Well at least when it comes to my academic abilities. Like when it comes to English class, I would always be chosen to present with the Literature sinopsis and etc. But at least they would cheer and clapped for me, something I felt was well different as oppose to my old classmates who had NEVER shown me ANY support AT ALL and laughed, looked down, critisized and scolded at me!!!!! Argh the torture! In other words, although my new school had some bad things, like having a SUPER sensitive Physics teacher and Add Math teacher who hated me, let's just say everything else at my new school was great! At least I felt I could be myself there of course!

Wow, my own problems had caused me to not realize Matt had awoken from sleeping and the sun was rising beautifully as I saw from Matt's bedroom window. Earlier yesterday night, I had been sleeping with Matt peacefully and let's just say I had some nightmares from my old classmates then with their horrible words....

Flashbacks:

"What the fuck with you, John?" or like "Why aren't you doing your monitor job"????? Man it was all torture! I rather be like Alice from 28 Weeks later where the flashbacks include her husband abandoning her after the infected attacked, WITHOUT the killing and all that is!!!

I just hope Matt and the others would not have to find out about well my problems like that that is. I really wanna thank Matt and T.K or Kari and Tai for being so friendly to me. Let's just say now I have a problem where I am like soooo desparate to make friends. Until today, I still wondered if the problem was from me or well some other source?

"Hey John, what are you doing up so early? We don't have to get up for like another 10 minutes and I want my sleep! Yawn!" Matt said as he yawned sleepilly, showing he was still sleepy.

"Oh no it's nothing, just woke up early then. Why don't you go back to bed and well I wil call you up soon okay? You need the sleep!" I laughed after looking at Matt with his totally roughed up hair and let's just say no girls wanna look at him now!! Instead of chasing him they would be running from him(no offense of course Matt!)

Matt's High school, 3:00pm

Woo hoo I had finished my first day of High school then! Well how would I put it? It was good I guess. The workload was kinda hard also at first, even harder than Malaysia's one too! Some subjects studied here in Japan is almost similar in Malaysia like Science and Math for example. Even some of the lessons I had already learned back in Malaysia. I also managed to make lots of friends as every one here is very friendly and welcoming to me and well I never did feel home sick of Malaysia. They were very different as opposed to my first old school SMK Hamid Khan back in Malaysia. Why do I say that? They are very similar to my new classmates in my current school SMK Bukit Jambul, playful but capable and disciplined. They were willing to do their school work at least and when it came to group projects like one project I participated in Japanese language class, all my group members were suppose to create their own sketch, a small drama where one student would create the story and dialogue and be the narrator of the sketch. Every one else would have their own roles and everyone was willing to participate and carry out their own roles and I enjoyed it very much. The day began with well me introducing myself to the teachers in all my classes and then they were like soooooo curious about what Malaysia is like and all and what's the education system like. All the teachers seemed to be pretty interesting and all, especially Matt and I were in the same Japanese language class together. At first, I did have some trouble learning the Japanese language and even once I tried to speak Japanese, I kinda said something insulting to the teacher. I wanted to say she was a pretty and dedicated teacher but sadly, I said she was fat and boy did she get upset! I kinda even thought she was like Mr. Cheah, my Physics teacher in my new school back in Malaysia at first but soon she cooled down and kept encouraging me to keep trying and soon after her 2 periods of class, I had already learned the basics of the Japanese language. The Japanese language has only 5 vowels: a,i,e,o,u. They are terse vowels, pronounced clearly and sharply. If one pronounces the vowels in the following sentence one will have their approximate sounds. I did note that the "u" is pronounced with no forward movement of the lips. That was one thing I had learned.

So now I am waiting outside of the the High school while Matt was discussing some stuff with his band, probrably about when their next practise is. After around 10 minutes, he came walking outside and I followed him walking together to his apartment but suddenly he asked me if I wanted to stop by T.K's elementary school which wasn't too far from Matt's apartment so I said why not, since Matt also did mention that I could meet T.K there and his friends too.

Odaiba Elementary school, 3:15pm

The elementary school was almost similar to my old primary school back in Malaysia. Some of the school students were playing football as I saw on the school field. I wondered where T.K and the others were and what they did normally after school. Were he and his friends like me who back in Malaysia just went home after school or stayed back after school for activities? Of course I already had known that every school student had to at least join school activities whether a club, sport or uniform or even both. Back in Malaysia my new school also made it compulsory for us to join school activities. I am a member of the school photography club, Red Crescent and for sports I joined normal sports where I just had to join in and do normal sports like running and jumping. According to Matt, another one of his friends whose name is Izzy Izumi who was the president of the computer club there. Other people who studied here included Kari, and other people like Cody, Davis and Yolei? What kinda of name is Yolei I wondered? At first I thought it was a boy's name but turns out Yolei was a girl!! Ohh, I would not want her knowing what I said about her. Matt also nearly forgot a guy named Ken. Ken Ichijouji. Where did I hear that name before? Then I remembered that he was always widely known as the boy genius who could do anything from studying to sports. I also heard he dissapeared recently for a few months but he returned home later in the end.

So I went inside the school and followed Matt's direction to the computer club. However, my first surprise started when I saw a great big bright light flashed by and I was like what the fuck man? What happened, an explosion in the science lab or something? But if it was that, there should have been smoke or something and a loud explosion sound. But all I saw was well just a bright light. Man, did I sound stupid now!

As soon as I had reached the computer club, it had everything from computers and all except one problem: Where is everyone? According to Matt, they always start their activities by now as they finish school around 3:00pm and then where's T.K or Kari? When I asked Matt, he just shrugged and looked confused and told me maybe the meeting was cancelled or something like that. I accepted that reason since it was normal for meetings to be cancelled as I thought.

Boy was I wrong....

End of Chapter 4

Well this is it: End of Chapter 4! Wow, I really put lots of efforts into this and sorry if I had made any mistakes about the Digimon characters and all. And you should already know this takes place after Ken was defeated from being the Digimon Emperor. Hoped you enjoy and read and review! See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Matt Ishida said the line 'tons of friends', I had a few 'bad' flashbacks of some bad memories I had with my old school mates back then when I first started secondary school,(note this line!)

"Oh man I CANNOT believe what you made me do, John! Making ME watching this R RATED MOVIE! I ought to f*** you up! OMG I can't believe I said that!" Davis Motomiya yelled at me angrily.

That was what Davis Motomiya said to me then of what I did to him. Hey it wasn't my fault okay? To show that I loved watching Science fiction movies and a BIG fan of Resident Evil, I suddenly had this idea of well if I could not meet Kari and her other friends properly after I tried to meet them in their school and yet I could not meet them! Matt told me that they were suppose to have their 'club meetings' and they normally all meet up in the computer club to hang about. According to Matt, he wasn't sure where they were but maybe the meeting was cancelled or something like that and I thought that was pretty normal after all. After that I came back to Matt's home in his apartment from school with Matt and Matt then cooked up well something at least that didn't look too bad, just some well cooked rice, normal looking vegetables and some meat that DID NOT look green at least. I enjoyed the lunch at least and for some reason it tasted REALLY good, probrably because I was really hungry that time after coming home from school. As Matt was washing up the dishes and I was just cleaning the table up by wiping it, I talked to Matt if he could maybe invite Kari, T.K and their other friends as I wanted to meet them too as well to watch one of my favourite movies: Resident Evil Extinction on Friday night. In the evening, T.K stopped by Matt's house and after T.K made a few calls using Matt's house phone, it was confirmed that everyone could come! The guess list for movie night included T.K and Kari of course, and their friends by the names Cody Hida, Yolei Inoue and Davis Motomiya. So by Friday night, Matt and I were cleaning up everything to prepare for the movie night to make sure everyone didn't think that Matt was a lazy pig at least, though if Matt's friends knew him well, I don't think they will mind too much of Matt's messy house, ha ha!

"So Matt, is the popcorn ready? And the cans of soda drinks?" I asked Matt as I was preparing the DVD of Resident Evil Extinction that I bought for RM29.90 back in Malaysia and loading it inside the DVD player.

"Almost ready, just need to put the popcorn inside the bowl and I'll take out the drinks later when everyone arrives okay?" Matt said as he poured in freshly and hot delicious popcorn inside a big purple bowl, ready to be eaten.

Just then the doorbell had rung and Matt went to answer and it standing there was the guests of the evening. There was T.K and Kari standing close together and I really swear thinking they have a special bond and more than just friends? T.K was still wearing that thing known as a hat(lol) on his head but he was dressed in a dark green shirt and black shorts while Kari was wearing her typical girl style pink and white shirt with yellow pants, with her digital camera hanging around her neck. I was surprised as I thought that Tai had showed up but turns out it was actually only Davis and I mistaken him for Tai since well both of them looked kinda identical with their hair actually, except at least it was NOT as big as Tai's hair. Dressed in a white shirt with a nice looking blue jacket, for some reason I could tell Davis was stubborn like and hot headed after seeing him having a small argument with T.K and according to Matt, this happens all the time because Davis was well jealous of T.K since he had a huge crush on her! Wow now I envied Davis and T.K after hearing that since well I wondered if I could ever get a girlfriend or something like that, at least having a special bond like T.K did or Davis having such a sweet nice friend like Kar. Hey I was making a speculation all right about Davis's behaviour okay? I did the same for Yolei as well, who was dressed in a at least normal looking brown hat, and thought do girls even wear hats like that? She looked a bit geeky with glasses, had purple hair and dressed well kinda not like a normal girl but a geeky one instead, dressed in well a blue shirt and brown vest with red shoes consisted of big boots! Ha ha! No offense of course but she did look like a nice girl rather than a snobbish one at least! I really hate snobbish girls who think they are all that when THEY ARE NOT(lol) And lastly, there was Cody, the youngest of them all who was the most mature one actually despite being only 9 years old?? Wow I thought, as for me I ain't too sure, but I thinnk I was considered well mature when I was well not too sure myself(lol). His dad who was a police officer died during his duty as a policeman trying to protect a political figure so I thought this must be why Cody was well so mature. The way he talked and looked sure looks like someone who was an adult at least. Nothing wrong I guess at least he wasn't behaving like most 9 year olds do, all immature and bratty because they were still growing up of course!

Soon everyone had sat down on and took their positions to watch the movie by sitting on a few cushions Matt managed to borrow from his neighbours. Since everyone didn't know what exactly what the movie was about so I decided to let them watch the trailer in the DVD of the movie. I also warned them about the movie being kinda having too much violence, blood and gore but I said everyone should try to enjoy the movie of course. After the movie I will try to introduce myself and get to know Cody, Yolei and Davis.

The trailer started with well of the main character Alice Milla Jovovich waking up kinda naked in the bathroom and remembering of the past events in the first two movies released in 2002 and 2004 separately. I told everyone that in the first movie an outbreak of the deadly T Virus a biological weapon just like in the games created by a Scienctist to help his daughter walk and not suffer the same fate he had where a disease had costed the scientist to not being able to walk and needed help with a wheelchair. Unfortunately, the powerful and EVIL cooperation Umbrella like in the games took the virus and used it for their own selfish purposes. An outbreak of the deadly virus started in the top underground lab known only as the Hive deep under Raccoon City(the city where Umbrella is important like in the games), eventually spreading to the City in the second movie and after despite destroying the city by dawn next day, eventually the Virus still had spread across the world and destroyed everything from human life to well the beautiful environment. And everyone looked amazed when I was telling the story. Luckily, despite the trailer was actually unedited and contained the scenes which might not be suitable for the audience, everyone seemed to enjoy it actually and I was shocked especially well Cody didn't seem too affected despite being only 9 years old! The funny part was during one part of the trailer where one of the main characters was searching with a flashlight and his gun when he was suddenly attacked by surprise of a zombie and screaming, Davis was drinking his grape soda and suddenly he got SOO shocked he spilled some of his drink and I swore he looked like he was about to wet his pants! You should have seen his face man it was SOOOO funny! There was Davis looking so stunned and scared that although he mentioned he really wanted to watch the movie and I swore again if it was to impress Kari? I thought he didn't want to watch the movie and everyone laughed at him! Though I gotta admit I feel sorry for him and I offered if he didn't want to watch the movie it would be all right actually but Davis insisted that he wanted to watch the movie and glared with jealousy at T.K I could see!

Anyways back to why Davis was scolding me and even using bad language. The reason was because frankly only Davis was the one to NOT enjoy the movie being scared and all of the zombies, despite the one saying he wasn't afraid of anything! Even in just the beginning of the movie, the zombies had already scared Davis to death nearly! Sometimes,I use bad language like fuck or bastard too(lol)! See, everyone was watching with anticipation, especially Yolei who wanted to know who would survive during the part where the characters were fighting for their lives since they were ambushed by the beings known as 'super zombies'. See, these weren't the normal zombies actually, all slow and moaning. They were created by one of the Umbrella scientists using the main character's blood, to create even faster running, stronger and deadlier zombies. As the main characters start killing the zombies by shooting them with their handguns, machine guns and even one character a cowboy I think was using his semi auto rifle to snipe at the zombies safetly from the Eiffel Tower? Just to tell also, the characters were in Las Vegas that time to search for provisions and gas. I won't reveal too many details my favourite movie to everyone of course to keep them in suspense. Not anyone said too much actually, except a few questions of the survivors and a few things in the movie. If you count Davis's moaning talking then yes he did A LOT of it! No offense again of course.

However, the one scene that shocked everyone and even nearly made people cry was well during the part where one of the main male characters whose name was Mikey well that time he was hiding in his armoured vehicle but then he was attacked by the super zombies who was breaking apart his vehicle. He didn't have any ammo left in his silver handgun so he tried to escape but he was caught by a woman super zombie and although Claire Redfield who also happened to have liked Mikey and saved him by killing the woman zombie and another zombie that got in Mikey's vehicle, eventually he was ambushed by 3 super zombies and Claire tried to save him and even fired 10 shotgun shells and Mikey died in the end still! She then did this huge scream and there was like comments from the girls why couldn't Claire save them? Geez, I think the girls just fell in love with Mikey(lol).......Everyone was like soooooo shocked and even Yolei and Kari was upset and started crying as well. Even Cody looked shocked as well and I wondered would it have any effect on them? Hope not! Hey I want everyone to enjoy a movie, not hate it!

Eventually, the movie finally ended and what was everyone's reaction? Let's just say well everyone looked shocked at the movie especially Davis for sure! Some said the movie was okay, but mostly it was too gory and bloody. Davis complained the most of it on how scary the movie was with the zombies, people dying and etc. And they were even surprised at how I could watch a movie like that? I quickly apologised to them of course and said normally I kinda watch these movies a lot. If they thought this was scary, I think I better not let them watch 28 Weeks later as well that movie DVD I got is even scarier as well! Let's just say I am kinda of well a morbid person then......

"Anyways, thanks for the movie there, umm what was your name again?" Yolei asked me cheerfully.

"John. You can call me John Chan. Did you enjoy the movie Yolei? I hope I didn't scare you or any of you guys, you know with the violence, bad language, gore and oh you get the picture!" I said embarassingly to Yolei, Davis and Cody.

"Technically, you are a 16 year old teenager so I guess it's okay for you to watch these movies, assuming you can control yourself of course right?" Cody spoke.

"Of course I can Cody! Don't you worry okay? Did you enjoy the movie? What about everyone else?" I asked around.

"Well technically sorry John, but as a girl, you know how we girls are, I didn't exactly enjoy the movie. I am not too big of a fan of science fiction or Resident Evil, especially a lot of people kinda died in the movie just now so sorry but I didn't enjoy it." Kari said.

"Guess it was well okay. Too much violence though and dying John, you should try watching some other types of movies that don't have violence or blood and gore!" T.K commented.

"Violence? This movie sucked BIG TIME! I mean what was the point of watching the movie? All we see are just zombies, people dying and the main character scares me! She using those knives thingy weapons to kill zombies? In other words, THIS MOVIE SUCKS!" Davis said angrily.

"Hey Davis come on, this movie wasn't that bad okay? Look I am sorry if you didn't enjoy it okay? I just wanted everyone to see a good movie that's all. And are you sure you weren't just scared of the main character? You should have seen your face when you were scared of the zombies! Man, you look like you saw someone die! Ha ha ha!" I laughed while talking to Davis.

"That's because there were people dying and all of us saw it okay? Geez! Look I am leaving now and if I get any nightmares or can't sleep, you are gonna pay John! Good bye!" Davis yelled before leaving Matt's apartment.

"Oh man, Davis why do you gotta be like that? Hey John, sorry about Davis's reaction okay? He's hot headed and....." Kari explained before I cut her off.

"No no Kari it's okay. I understand. I was just well glad he got to watch the movie that's all. I knew I should not have chosen this movie for all of you to watch. Way too violent and bloody for you all, except maybe Matt and I could watch it since both of us are old enough I guess. Hey did you enjoy the movie by the way Matt?" I asked.

"Hmm well it was just okay, nothing much for me to say as I ain't that a big fan of science fiction movies too. But thanks for letting me watch okay? Appreciate it." Matt said.

I was glad Matt said that. At least some people enjoyed or watched the movie with me. I know they didn't completely enjoy the movie since they weren't big fans of Resident Evil, Science Fiction or even violence, blood and gore(lol). Anyways, soon everyone left and I quickly just went in Matt's room as well I felt depressed now at the thought of not being appreciated......

End of Chapter 5

Well, what do you think? Sorry if there was a lack of dialogue as I know most of the chapter was in first point of view. I got kinda lazy actually but I tried my best to put each character and their dialogue and I even made Davis suffer! Ha ha, no offense to Davis fans of course, this is just for fun! Anyways, read and review or go and vote in the poll I set up on my profile then! Hope you guys enjoy the ending as well! See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Everyone has a dark side to themselves....

As Matt Ishida said the line 'tons of friends', I had a few 'bad' flashbacks of some bad memories I had with my old school mates back then when I first started secondary school,(note this line!)

Oh, how delicious!

That was what I was thinking now during recess at school since I was eating a really good meal during recess at school. Today was Monday once more and it had been a week since I had came to Japan. So far, everything had been really great! Everything in Japan was really nice, from the weather as opposed to the hot Malaysia, the beautiful surroundings and sights and many more.

But what was the best thing around here? Well having lots of friends here that were really friendly and wonderful and that had made me feel really happy and good!

Ever since I had come to Japan, my associate Matt Ishida had became my first friend here since I came to Japan. I even remembered the first day I when I arrived at the airport, Matt and his younger brother T.K welcomed me, introduced themselves to me and Matt had even let me stay in his small but comfortable apartment with his Dad, despite that I knew his apartment would well how I would put it: Be a Pigsty! No offense of course but Matt here had a problem sometimes when it comes to cleaning since his dad was always working late at a TV studio and since the bad news was that his parents were divorced, that's why T.K lives with his mom, so while I was living with Matt, I had tried helping matt to keep his house clean as much I could.

Actually, I wasn't really eating alone but sitting with a few other students at a table although I didn't really join in their conversation. The boys were about the same age as Matt and Tai I think. They were talking rather loudly about many things like girls, sports, etc. Some people in the canteen were rather annoyed at how loud they were as I saw. But frankly I didn't really mind too much? Why? Well one fact was that one of the boys in the group looked at me at the end of the table and guess what? He even gave me a small smile! Okay, I know now I sound rather stupid at this, but hey this made me feel really happy and welcome.

Another fact was that this showed that the boys had something that I rather envy which was known as......

A close friendship bond.

That was something I wasn't frankly quite sure I would ever get in my life. See, because back in Malaysia in my first old school, I could say I never did have many friends. Ashamed to say all this in fact!!! I could never fit in my old classmates for some reason. I even thought I could make friends easily then, boy was I wrong! Being bullied and teased for 3 years plus, I was extremely happy to change schools and without realizing it, I kinda dreamed off thinking back off my old classmates back then.........

Their horrible actions wasn't just bullying and teasing, it included taking advantage of me, laughing and critisizing me as well! No matter what I did for them, those motherfucking BASTARDS, just WOULD NEVER APPRECIATE it! They even blamed me for everything! Had I stayed in my old school longer, not only would my studies be affected badly, but I also might have ended up going crazy and living in an asylum for the insane!!!!!!!!

Before I knew it, Tai and Matt who had been looking for me had found me in the canteen and started calling out to me. I wasn't well really listening to them when they called me. So Matt well, he kinda wanted to wake me up from dreaming, so he took my ice water and splashed it all over my head! Boy did I get a shock and I kinda got into a bad mood because of this.

"HEY! What the hell did you do that for?" I asked angrily.

"Ha ha, what's up, dreamy boy? Sorry about that, it's just that we were calling out to you but you looked like you were dreaming off to Neverland!" Matt joked while laughing and Tai had to join in as well!

"Hell ya! Hey John, did you meet Peter Pan? Help me say Hi to him!" Tai laughed.

"LOOK! I have no freaking idea why you wanna do this bullshit okay?? I cannot JUST BELIEVE WHAT YOU DID!!!!!!!!!!! If you guys wanna play these stupid and childish jokes at your age, then just leave me the hell out of it then as I want NO PART OF THIS!!!!! I AM LEAVING DAMM!!!!!" I said rather angrily in a bad mood as I left the table and walked straight out of the canteen without even finishing my lunch.

"Hey hey hey! Hold it there John!" Tai said quickly while running and caught me as I left the canteen.

"What, you got another damm stupid trick up your sleeve???? Like I said, leave me out of this okay???????????" I replied angrily.

"Look man, it's not a trick! We are really sorry if we have upsetted you for what we did okay? It was just a small joke! Don't get too worked up over this!" Tai replied.

"Yeah yeah, John, don't take this too personally okay? Try to laugh at this okay? It was just for some fun!!!" Matt had said while catching up to me.

I WAS in a bad mood at first, but well for some reason I had looking at both Matt and Tai's sincere faces, I just had to forget about what they did for some reason I didn't know. I even apologised to them as well for scolding and yelling at them rather loudly in the canteen that caught rather well a lot of attention from everyone in the canteen.

"Hey look guys. I'm sorry okay? I'm just well.......just in a bad mood that's all." I apologised to Matt and Tai with sincerity as well.

"It's fine, don't worry. Why were you in a bad mood anyways? Is everything all right? You looked like someone just attacked you bad or something like that." Matt asked with curiousity.

"Yeah man, is everything cool? Is it a bad grade from a school work or you got in a fight with someone here? Hoped you didn't get in a slapfight with a girl!

"Ha ha, very funny Tai. And no, it's isn't anything you said from the bad grade to a fight with a girl okay?"I replied back calmly.

Frankly during that time I didn't REALLY know what to say. I didn't want to tell Matt and Tai about my 'problem' as I didn't want them to think badly of me or even be embarassed of me! So I just kept reassuring that everything was fine although both of them kept thinking so. Luckily before both of them the bell had just rang so I quickly made an excuse I had to get to my next class which was Japanese History and ran off just before Tai and Matt could ask me anymore questions about why I was acting rather 'upset'. And as usual I also didn't want to be late for my class as well and I didn't want the teacher to be angry with me for being late to class.

Anyways, I was having my Japanese History class with Matt in class. To avoid being asked well more questions about what happened in the canteen, I did something that seemed rather rude but I chose a seat where I had some distance from Matt. Normally, I would kinda always say near him in class but while he sat in the middle of the class, I sat near the front where the teacher was teaching to avoid him I am afraid. Hey blame me for being shallow, but I felt I just had to do it okay? I didn't want to hear or mention about this topic again today since it made me rather upset and I was still a bit upset thinking about what happened although it wasn't as bad as just now in the canteen.

At least now in the Japanese History class, I was having some peace learning with the teacher, Mr. Kurtas who was quite the interesting teacher although his teaching method in class was a rather weird one, but it was a good thing I suppose. Normally students don't like History because of the teacher sometimes where the teacher would just go on and on talking the whole time without realizing that the class either wasn't listening or had fell asleep! however was really interesting as he expresses the history loudly and really well with his expressions! In other words, he made History very interesting to learn! Rather amusing I say. Even the whole class cwas enjoying the class as I saw. At least no one fell asleep! He kinda reminded me of my History teacher back in my new school except she was more strict.

Soon the day had passed by like normal with the different classes and the school day was finished with the school bell. Everyone ran out of schgol glad that the long and tiring day was over. It was 3pm and I was walking back to Matt's apartment together with Matt of course. I was glad he didn't ask me any more questions about what happened that day, though he told me I would be alone today since today he had a practice session with his band the Teenager Wolves at 4pm. He asked me to help take care of his house while he was gone so I said it was okay and not to worry then.

By the time we had reached the apartment, it was already 3:25pm. As we were waiting outside for the elavator to come, let's just saywe had a big surprise as I just encountered 'gasp' Matt's biggest craziest fan: Jun Motomiya!

"Hello, Matt! Just coming back from school?" Jun asked happily.

"Jun! Umm, hi........" Matt said while looking panicked at his biggest fan(lol).

"Matt you hadsome hunk. You know i have been waiting forever for you here......" Jun said dreamily.

"Umm Matt who is this girl if you don't mind me asking?" I asked while thinking if this girl well was she a psycho? Or had she forgotten to take her medicine??? Ha ha!

"Hey who's your friend here? I've never seen him around here............" Jun said curiously while inspecting me(lol).

"Oh, umm Jun I want you to meet John here! He's a Chinese Asian student from Malaysia. He's here for 6 months on the student exchange Program." Matt explained.

"Nice to meet you there, umm Jun." I said.

"Oh well, umm nice to meet you, John. So anyways, where was I? Ahh, yes Matt I wanna ask you something....." Jun said dreamily.

"Yeah?" Matt asked with hesitation.

"I was wondering since I, yours truly is free now, why don't the two of us go back to my house and spend some time alone together? We can watch the 'Marley and Me' DVD I bought. Then maybe we could also go out for a nice romantic dinner tonight as well, just the two of us. What do you say, Matt?" Jun asked with excitement, wanting to know Matt's answer quickly.

"Jun, sorry but well I've gonna have to say uhhhhh.....no" Matt said while acting a bit embarassed.

"WHAT????????????????????????????????? Why?" Jun asked with such a sad face after being rejected and looked like she was gona cry!!!!"

"See, I have to go to a practice session with my band the whole afternoon and my dad's working late again tonight so I have to stay home." Matt replied with relieve.

"But.......But......But!" Jun trying to find the right answer while holding back her tears that were trying to come out and she wasn't winning anyways!

"Look I am sorry okay? Anyways look I gotta go, the elavator's here, bye!" Matt said while entering the elavator quickly and I entered quickly as well.

As the elavator went up to Matt's apartment, I wondered wow, this must be what Matt's life must be lik as having tons of girls chase him as being a band member like that. Jun must have been like one of his biggest fans and sadly a phycho perhaps? Ha ha!

"So Matt, I can see Jun being one of your biggest fans there! How do you handle all the girls that chase you all the time who want your autograph and such? Especially Jun! Man she was a bit well crazy!" I asked while laughing as well.

"Ha ha very funny there John. Yeah, I am pretty used to all this believe me. And I can handle Jun myself okay? Believe me!" Matt replied back.

""Ha ha, all right then!" I answered back.

End of Chapter 6

Finally, this is the end of Chapter 6! Hope you guys have enjoyed reading it! Don't mind the slow update, school has just started for me and I have been busy! But don't worry I will still try and update of course! Read and review! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**As Matt Ishida said the line 'tons of friends', I had a few 'bad' flashbacks of some bad memories I had with my old school mates back then when I first started secondary school.....**

Being alone. Man that really sucks.

That is how I am feeling now. It was 5:30pm and I was just hanging around in Matt's apartment. Since Matt had to go to band practice, I was stuck alone! After having reached home as well as having a shocking and horror encounter with Jun(lol)! Ha ha, imagine having girls chasing and getting their target boyfriend or something like that and I know girls are rather crazy when it comes to catching or getting their boyfriend idol like between Jun and Matt! I wonder how does Matt handle it all with all the girls that often chase him down since he's like sooooo famous??

What am I doing now was just watching some TV alone for a while before doing my homework later. Before that I had ate my lunch I cooked myself and hey I did a good job with that okay! At least the important part was I didn't blow up the kitchen or set it on fire! Then I napped for a while on my futon for around an hour before waking up. This is something I look forward to after a hard day of school, sleeping!

Anyways, I was just watching the news on TV since there weren't that many cartoons or anime showing that time. Basically, the news was just about normal things I guess, from politics, business and many more, not much of anything really interesting as I thought. Until the last part of the news before it ended at 5:45pm that is.

"And now before we end the news today, we would like to present with the news on how peaceful everything here is now since the strange unidentified attacks a few years back....."the news caster said.

Unidentified attacks? Now that news had caught my attention as I paid closer attention to the news.

"We present with you with these images of unidentified monsters that had launched attacks a few years ago. Until now, even experts and scientists still aren't sure what species these creatures are and the theory of extra-life forms was speculated then but has been denied..........

Wow, what I saw on TV wasn't exactly the prettiest and nicest images, in fact they had shocked me mas I thought like whoa was this for real? These things look like they were from Alien VS Predator or something like that, in other words, these creatures looked like something from a sci-fic movie, kinda like the Resident Evil games and movies I watched I guess, except they didn't look like something the T-Virus would mutate to? Like I saw this HUGE slimy creature that looked almost like the Pokemon Muk except it was all dark and black while Muk was purple and I saw another HUGE Insectoid creature with wings fighting the slimy creature with electric shocks and defeated it? Cool! Then there was another creature that looked like a Giant Squid fighting with this single-horn large, furry, walrus-like creature with a horn on his head and paws on each foot. I was amazed and quickly took out my handphone and took photos of the creatures. Man, I had to show this to Matt, he would not want to miss this!

"And with that this news broadcast is at the end. We thank you for listening then and good bye." the news caster said before the news was finished.

Night time soon came by and Matt and his father had come home looking all tired around 8:00pm and I had almost finished my homework without too much of a problem and welcomed them back.

"Oh hey Matt and ! Welcome back! Man, you guys look tired out and you both need a BATH FAST! You both stink" I joked.

"Ha ha, very funny John." Matt said as he shot back a funny look back at me.

"Soooooo anyways, how was your gig Matt and your work at the TV station ?" I asked.

"Tiring, but good." Both Matt and said at the same time while looking at each other and laughing.

"Ha ha glad to hear that. Hey don't mind me asking but I hoped what you bought Mr. Ishida was dinner! I am starving right now and I didn't have time to cook or make anything as I had to finish my homework and it was quite a lot of work!" I commented with a hungry look.

"As a matter of fact I did, I stopped by to pick up some Chinese food at a restaurant before coming back here." said back with a smile.

"Oh cool, I love Chinese! In fact back in Malaysia I always ate Chinese food as well besides Malaysian food and boy am I glad I can still eat it here!" I said happily.

"Well, do you mind helping us with one thing then? Help us set up the plates and everything on the table while me and Matt here go and freshen up. Can you do that?" Mr. Ishida asked.

"Yes sir!" I replied quickly.

As Matt and had entered their rooms to freshen up, I quickly set up everything from the plates, fork and spoons to putting out all the food. Soon all of us had sat down enjoying our dinner together and we talked like normal about how our day was and what we all did today. After dinner I had helped cleaned up the plates and everything while was drinking(I cannot believe it!) some beer??? and watching TV. I wondered how could drink alcohol like this and even asked Matt about this. He laughed and said that his father does enjoy drinking beer like that but luckily at least he knows how to control the amount he drinks. Then I shrugged and guess that adults do enjoy drinking this stuff just like my dad does but at least he only drinks it once in a while. At least the good thing is Matt and I don't drink this stuff since obviously we are too young for this!

**9:30pm**

Me and Matt were spending our time now in his bedroom, with Matt struggling to do his homework quickly but I saw that he was having a bit of trouble since the fact he was like really tired after rehearsing with his band and didn't have quite the energy to do it so I helped him a bit by giving him some help in Math, some English and even Japanese History for which I learned in class today. So by 10:20pm Matt had finished all his homework and boy did he look happy! He was like soooooo grateful to me for helping him in his homework and I said it was nothing too much as he helped me so I should repay it back then. As Matt was getting ready to sleep, I suddenly remembered about what I saw on the evening news just now about the unidentified monster attacks and wanted to show him the pictures I took of the creatures.

"Hey Matt, I just remembered something. Want to see something interesting?" I asked.

"Really? What is it? Ohhhhh, does it have anything to do with girls?" Matt asked with excitement as he was dressing in his pyjamas.

"Uhh no?" I asked with a sarcastic look on my face shocked at what Matt has asked. The pervert(lol!)

"Uhh pretend I never said that then. Uhh ha ha......." Matt laughed.

"Anyways, what I wanted to say was just now I was watching the evening news and something caught my attention. Huh, hey was it true that there were attacks here a few years ago?" I asked with curiousity.

"Attacks? I don't quite understand what you are talking about." Matt looked at me confused.

"Well turns out according to the news there was unidentified monster attacks a few years ago and experts and scientists still aren't able to identify what they are. They even said that they speculated alien life-form but ruled it out! I took a few pictures so I thought you might want to see them." I said as I took out my handphone and showed him the pictures I took.

What was the reaction I got from Matt? Actually I was expecting a shocked reply or like "whoa what the hell did those creatures come from, a movie?". But instead, Matt just looked at them and shrugged them off! Wow, no surprised reaction?

"Wow, Matt you seemed pretty calm and normal looking at these photos. It's like you seen them before or something like that. Even I never saw something this well.......realistic in movies of course." I said.

"Uhhhh yeah, umm see these attacks were just nothing really! The police had already handled these cases and closed the cases then. I know completely nothing of this at all! See, my friend Izzy who's like a total computer genius once let us watch this movie and we saw even worse looking creatures than the ones you took! Yeah, it's like that! Really!" Matt replied with excitement.

"Okay Okay! Calm down there Matt, just wanted to show you these photos, not want you to get hyped up like that. Just wanted to know what's your opinion on this really." I said.

"Yeah yeah." Matt said being calm down now and not hyped up like taking three gallons of sugar(lol!)

"Anyways I feel tired now I wanna hit the sack. Good night then." I replied.

"Yeah, good night John." Matt replied.

**Tuesday, Odaiba Elementary school, 3:30pm**

Here I was at Odiba Elemantary school. Matt and I had earlier finished school and we decided to pay T.K and his friends a visit. Cool as I wanted to meet T.K too as well and his other friends Kari, Davis, Cody, etc. So I went looking for them, wondering where they were and I suddenly remembered that T.K and his friends always hanged out at the computer room. So I went up to the computer room and went inside. Sure enough, I saw everyone was there in the computer room. I recognised everyone except one person who was wearing a green uniform just like Matt's one and was a red haired boy, wearing well purple shoes? Hey I wasn't making fun of the boy's fashion!

"Ohh? Who do we have here? May we help you?" The red-haired boy asked.

"Oh hi everyone! Hey you don't know me so I'll introduce myself. I am John Chan and I come from Malaysia. See I'm on the Student Exchange Program here in Japan for 6 months and I am staying with Matt Ishida. I believe you know him?" I asked.

"Oh you're the guy who's Matt was talking about! He told me that he let you stay with him when you're on the Program! I'm Izzy Izumi, nice to meet you. Hope you're enjoying everything Japan has to offer here!" Izzy joked.

"Yeah don't worry, your friend Matt has been really good to me and everything. So you guys gonna have your meeting or something?" I asked.

"Oh yeah see I'm the computer club's president and yeah, umm we're gonna have our meeting now then in a few minutes then." Izzy replied.

"Uhh yeah, so if you don't mind you have to leave NOW! Bye! Tell Matt I said hi!" Davis said as he tried to push me out of the doors out of the computer room.

"Hey hey, Davis. Don't push him like that, that's rude. Besides he just got here to come see us you know!" Kari replied.

"Yeah, our 'meeting' does not start until like in another 5 minutes so keep your cool." T.K replied.

"Yeah, come on can't I come to see you guys after I finish school to talk to you guys? I haven't really had the chance to talk a lot with you all you know, Davis." I replied.

"But.......but......oh all right all right. But when our meeting starts you have to go ok? We are really private when it comes to our meetings!" Davis replied back.

"Anyways, you all don't mind if I ask you guys a question right?" I asked.

"What is it John?" Yolei replied.

"Umm, I know I may sound a bit weird asking this but are those stuffed animals you're carrying with?" I asked as I noticed that they had some motionless cute stuffed animals with them?

"Oh these? Yeah, we got them from a toy store that sells really nice toys at a good price! Ha ha ha......." Davis replied nervously.

"Hmm........" I wondered as I inspected them closely, like Kari's stuffed toy cat and Yolei's stuffed eagle? Wow, I wondered how the people made them as they looked soooooo realistic I swear they looked real like a normal breathing creature. And Davis's one which looked like a small blue creature and Cody's yellow thingy was soooo cute! I even took the chance to pinch the little blue guy's cheek and I got a shock when I swore I heard it make a small noise of pain!

"Whoa, hey did this guy just blink at me and made a small crying noise?" I asked in surprise.

"Uhhhh no, of course not! They're toys I mean really!" Davis replied nervously.

"Umm, yeah see all of us bought these toys as the special thing about them was they were made to look and almost act real, really!" Cody replied.

"Wow, that shows Japan products got high quality! Can I touch him again, Davis?" I asked.

"No!" Davis replied back angrily.

"Aww, fine then!" I replied back.

"Actually John, if you don't mind all of us wanna start our meeting now and sorry, it's like Davis said our meetings are private so I have to ask you to leave." Izzy said.

"Really? Aww Can't I come and see your work then? Maybe I could learn a few things from you guys." I asked nicely.

"John, no offense but no means NO! So leave and bye!" Davis said and pushed me out before I could say anything else.

"But......but...." I could not say more as I was pushed out of the computer room then.

As I climbed down the stairs and was about to go look for Matt, suddenly I remembered that I had left my handphone in the computer room so I went back up as I HAD to get it back and what did I get? Suddenly I saw this HUGE flash of light flow by the entire floor and it was coming from the computer room and I was nearly blinded. I mean, What the hell???? What happened? An Explosion here somewhere? I wondered what Davis and the others were up to then. As I went back in the computer room I found my handphone on the table I had placed it on and was shocked that there wasn't anyone in the computer room!

What had happened to Davis and the others? Soon I was about to find out, very soon..........

**End of Chapter 7**

**Wow, finally I have finished yet another chapter of Emotions Against Me! Wow, with school work pulling me down to update, I can say I am VERY happy to be able to update with this chapter. Hopefully I'll have chapter 8 up soon, though I will be having my tests soon in a few weeks as well as other things to do in school, but I'll do my best and what I can! Remember, read and review! Enjoy and give your opinion! Bye!**

**P.S: About the Unidentified Monster Attacks part, I used the parts from 2 episodes from Digimon Adventure. Anyone can tell me what they are?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 of Emotions Against Me

**Hey everyone, this is stitchfan93 here with another chapter of Emotions Against Me! Firstly I wanna thank the users who have taken their time to not only read my fanfic, but review it as well! The users are like Kaito Lune, don'tchaknowme4life, Jeletto and heartbreaker19. Thanks guys I really appreciate it!**

**Anyways, if you guys wanna know why I haven't been updating for so long, let's just say this year has been well.....rather rough for me frankly. You really don't wanna know what happened to me, with my studies, new school and such. Urgh anyways let's just continue with the story shall we? Hope you guys enjoy it then and I'll also try my best to write it well as well as use the suggestions some users have given then okay? And check out my profile then if you have time then if you wanna talk to me and such!**

**P.S: Well, anyone still wanna guess which Digimon Adventure episodes I used for references in my last chapter?**

**As Matt Ishida said the line 'tons of friends', I had a few 'bad' flashbacks of some bad memories I had with my old school mates back then when I first started secondary school.....**

OMG? What the hell had just happened?

If I didn't know any better, I say that an explosion just happened in the computer laboratory of where Davis and the others were having their computer meeting.

Instead, I found out something so big and unbelievable, sounded like something out of a science fiction movie or something like that! (Check out Jason X, it's quite interesting! Though a bit gory)

Let me start from the beginning. I was just here at the computer lab to check out T.K and the others and I was leaving soon, thanks to Davis's **BIG **mouth of asking me to leave since there were gonna start their 'computer meeting'. I also found it a little weird that everyone there was carrying stuffed animals with them and I admit they were very cute and looked so lifelike, but Davis and Cody said they were of high quality stuffed animals made in Japan, and I believed them since well I admit Japanese products were often well made, whether it was technology, toys and so on. As I was leaving I suddenly remembered I had left my handphone back in the lab, and boy did I get a shock when I saw a huge bright light coming out of the lab and upon entering, I found my handphone on one of the tables and only saw Izzy at the back of the computer lab and boy was he shocked when he saw me!

"John! Err, what are you doing here? I thought you were going home with Matt!" Izzy said with shock.

"Well, I was but I remembered I left my handphone back here and I found it here. Mind if I ask you what the hell just happened? Where are Davis and the others?" I demanded to know the truth.

"Umm, they went to the toilet?" Izzy said uncomfortably.

"Nice try, I didn't see anyone leave the lab just now, and besides I saw a bright light flash of the lab suddenly just now!" I replied.

Izzy started to look all fidgety, uncomfortable and man was he starting to sweat bad? I didn't want to like be mean at him or anything, I just wanted to know the truth, so I decided to try the nice approach then.

"Come on man, just tell me what happened. I won't like hurt you or anything, you're a nice guy I just met and I wanna be your friend too so don't worry so much okay? You watch Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince?" I asked.

"Yeah.....yeah.....why?" Izzy asked.

"Remember Professer Slughorn? When Harry asked him for the truth which was what secret he gave to Tom Riddle or known as Voldemort, he did it in the end remember? And Harry said he should do it for his mother and not act like a coward, since you should know Voldemort killed his parents! Eventually, Professer Slughorn gave him what he needed(watch the movie if I sound confusing) and Harry was thankful! You know what I mean right?" I asked him.

"I know I know I watched the movie too but this is different, John. I mean if I told you.............." Izzy said.

"What? What's gonna happen? It's not like the world is gonna end or anything! (Watch 2012, my sister say it's good!) It's not anything embarassing right? Please, just tell me!" I begged.

Suddenly Matt had entered the computer lab and I also noticed that he was looking worried as well. Man, what was going on? Was there something big going on? And I also noticed Tai was with him too?? The soccer player who had **BIG **brown hair was looking kinda worried as well? What shit was going on I wonder?

"John, there you are! Where were you man? Thought we were going home together man!" Matt said.

"And I thought I tag along with you guys for fun too!" Tai said.

"Well, I left my handphone here and suddenly there was this bloody bright light coming out of the lab, so I wanted to investigate! Can somone here PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on?" I said as I was becoming more frustrated.

"Look, it's rather difficult for me to..........." Izzy said.

Suddenly, I was blinded once more with another bloody bright light and I was shocked to see Davis and the others come back and still they were holding their stuffed toys with them! Man were they like sooooo important to them?

"Man, what a great trip to the Digital World.........."Davis said before stopping and looking at me with shock.

"YOU! John! Urr, what are you doing here? You didn't see anything, man!" Davis said with shock.

"Too late, Davis. I just saw two bright lights just now so I wanna know the truth now!" I asked.

"Come on, Davis, since he already saw so much, we might as well tell him!" the blue little animal plushie said.

"WHOA! Did that blue little thing just like....................TALKED?" I said with shock.

"Look man we really can explain!" Matt suddenly said.

"OMG! Everybody sit down RIGHT NOW!" I said loudly(like Fran Fine from The Nanny, episode Fashion Show) and they all sat down on a chair quickly and quietly.

"Okay, you guys have a lot of explaining to do and I wanna hear it right now. The Digital World, everything!" I said.

"Fine fine, John sit down, and I'll explain everything from the beginning." Izzy said as he stood up slowly.

As I sat down and heard Izzy explaining, I could not believe what I was hearing. How Matt and everyone met at a summer's camp, their transport to the Digital World, finding and bonding with their Digimon partners, and ultimately saving the Digital World and the Earth? Then the new digidestined, how Ken used to be the evil Digital emperor before turning to good, the Crests, Digivolution and the new villain **Arukenimon**and her partner Mummymon and how Tai, Matt and everyone were Digidestined and had to protect the Digital World and the Digimon from danger. I was getting more and more shocked and man this was like something that could be made into a movie man that would make a lot of money!

"And that is everything, John. Do you understand now?" Izzy asked me.

"Well....................." I said deep in thought.

"Come on, John, you already know our secret so you gotta promise you keep it to yourself! Not many other people know about this and if any other people knew about this.........." Davis said nervously while poking around with his fingers.

"Calm down there, Davis, you're making a big commotion here!" Kari said.

As Davis and the others as well as their Digimon partners, whose names were Hawkmon, Veemon, Gatamon, Patamon, Wormon and Armadillomon were talking among themselves, while Matt, Tai and Izzy tried to calm them down, I spoke up to calm them down as well.

"Hey hey hey, guys, calm down! Look, are you sure I am not getting punked or anything? I mean all this sounds like something from a movie and well I don't quite believe you guys. Digidestined? Saving the world? Yeah, and I thought I was Superman! Ha ha!" I said jokinly.

"Hey if you don't wanna believe us, fine! Don't tell anyone what you seen then, at least it's better than Resident Evil: Extinction! Zombies? Puh-lease!! Davis said.

"Hey, don't mock Resident Evil. That wasn't just a great movie, it was also a great video game series! And it's scientific based too! Don't forget that, Davis! Anyways, if you want me to believe you then show me proof. I wanna go to this great Digital World, show me then!" I asked.

"You can't go to the Digital World, only us the great Digidestined can, like if I want, I can ask Kari to accompany me only to the Digital World. Imagine us alone together..........." Davis said dreamingly.

"Ha ha, keep dreaming Davis, don't talk weird things please!" Kari said with a weird look on her face.

"Heh heh, sorry there, Kari." Davis said while poking his fingers around.

"Then how can I believe you then? There must be a way! I wanna see this great Digital World that you guys said." I asked.

"Izzy here will find a way, our computer nerd genius will help us, as he always had!" Davis said proudly.

"Gee, thanks a lot Davis, I really appreciate it!" Izzy said sarcasticly.

" Okay okay, look Izzy it won't be too much if I ask can you well, find a way to let me enter this Digital World? I really wanna see what it is like." I asked nicely.

"Well, I'll try but I can't guarantee I will find a way though." Izzy asked while thinking for a while.

"Whoa Izzy, you sure about this? Showing our new friend everything in the Digital World?" Tai asked.

"What can I say? If our friend knows everything already and he wants to see the Digital World, might as well show it then!" Izzy said.

"It's settled then, do your best Izzy then!" I said with excitement.

So it was settled. I was gonna see this great Digital World or everyone had been talking about. Digiedestined and Digimon partners? Well, two things are for sure:

1) T.K and the gang's soft stuffed toys are really their Digimon partners.

2) Davis is SOOO gonna get it for mocking Resident Evil! NO ONE and I mean NO ONE DOES THAT!

End of Chapter 8

**Wow, can't believe I finished Chapter 8 already. So what do you guys think? Hoped you all enjoyed it! And I'll try to make the next chapter exciting as well too. Going to the Digital World? Check out the next chapter soon! Leave a review or vote in the poll I have set up in my profile. Anyone who wants to talk to me can find me on MSN or just send me a message to my FF account. See ya!**

**From: stitchfan93**

**P.S: Anyone wonders why Davis hates Resident Evil so much?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 of Emotions Against Me

**Author's note: Hey everyone. This is stitchfan93 here with yet another chapter of Emotions Against Me! Wow, before I start this chapter I just wanna say I am VERY happy for I have gotten many reviews in my last chapter! Woo hoo I would REALLY like to thank everyone who had reviewed the last chapter as well as reading my story and don't worry, I will do my best to write this chapter as well. If you guys don't understand what's going on, let's just say a big secret has been revealed in my last chapter so read it then! Onto the chapter then!**

**Matt Ishida's apartment, 8.00pm**

It was already night time here at Matt's apartment and I was trying to do my homework. Although I can say I am doing it the best as I can, I can't quite focus thanks to the events that had happened today at Odaiba Elementary school. There I met Davis and the others at the computer as well as Izzy, a nice and friendly red headed kid who was the president of the computer club at Odaiba Elementary. Davis and the others could also be known as......

The New Digidestined?

Man I could not believe what I had just seen today then. The bright lights, Davis and the others going missing and eventually returning through umm.....well through the computer screen? I was like whoa, what the hell had happened? And finding out the entire BIG secret that they had been keeping this whole time and I was also shocked too when I found that their 'stuffed toys' were their Digimon partners that can, what was the term, digivolve and become stronger?

Digimon............the Digital World........The Digidestined.....

As these terms ran through my head, I was like thinking: Is this all possible? I just shook my head and like I mean, no offense, all this sounded like something from a science fiction movie. More importantly, after hearing what Davis and the others are going through as well as the new Digidestined while Matt, Tai and the others as the old Digidestined, wow they sounded like some secret superheroes, protecting a world that not many people know of, after hearing that probrably people like the parents of everyone of the old Digidestined knew of all this then and no one else. Well, except recently me!

Matt had also told me of their previous adventures as well a few years back in the Digital World, as well as returning to Earth to find the 8th digidestned, who turned out to be Kari, Tai's younger sister, the battles with the Digimon villains and such. And I thought like wow, all this would make into a good movie. Hey, it's hard to find a good Science fiction movie nowadays know? But it was also hard to believe my own good friend Matt, a Digidestined? Hard to believe someone like him could well save the world and having a Digimon Partner? According to Matt, his Digimon partner's name was Gabumon, if I am not mistaken. Ha ha! Having the crest of friendship as well, he told me these crests were important to the Digidestined to help their partners digivolve as well, like Turns out in the final fight against a bad-ass villain named Apocalymon and they didn't need the crests at all, but what they had inside of them! Wow that sounded epic, like in Resident Evil Extinction, where Alice fought off Dr. Issacs who had mutated into a tyrant after....oh watch the movie, then you wil know!

As I fiddled around with my pencil, I remembered back on what had happened so far in my stay in Japan. Everything was okay I guess, except well for one bad incident that happened two days ago.....

I was in the canteen eating and remembering of how horrible my old classmates back in SMK Hamid Khan were. I was sooooo caught up that I when Matt and Tai played a small prank of splashing cold water on me. Boy was I upset of what happened, and let's just say what happened after that was rather embarrasing, which invloved me yelling loudly with many bad words like b******* for example until catching the attention of many students in the school canteen. Luckily Matt and Tai forgave me after I apologised to them sincerely of course.

Man why can't I just forget my old past I wonder? It always comes to haunt me! I mean, like that one morning I remembering I woke up in the middle of the night and could not go back to sleep after having a nightmare of my old classmates bullying me once more! I was afraid of falling asleep but I didn't want Matt to worry so I managed to fall back asleep, and woke up early in the morning eventually.

And seeing people who had close friendships made me jealous, well not completlely in a bad way, just I always wondered, was it my fault I could not make friends or was it some other reason? Main thing is, although I am in a new school now, I still am haunted by my old classmates who had bullied me. Argh!

Who I am feeling like now? Well, helpless like Alice from 28 Weeks later. Remember the scene where she yelled and begged for help from her husband as they were pursued by the 'infected'? Instead, her husband had abandoned her and fleed in terror and left her for dead! Like that! Imagine, no one to help you at all then!

Just then, Matt had came out of his room we were staying in together, having done some things before he was gonna start on his homework.

"Hey man, you done with doing your things in your room?" I asked.

"Yeah." Matt replied quickly.

As he sat down near me and began with his homework, it was all quite moment then. We quickly focused on our homework and managed to finish all of it well and had time to spare so we decide to talk then.

"Hey Matt, are you okay? You look like you have something on your mind." I asked.

"Hmm, oh it's nothing. Just some unimportant stuff that's all." Matt quickly replied.

"It's about me finding out the Digital World and everything right?" I quickly said.

"Well..............yeah. Look John, I know you didn't mean to find out our secret like that, but it's just........I feel a little uncomfortable about this that's all. You REALLY must not tell anyone about this okay? If anyone........." Matt tried to finish off his sentence but I cut him off.

"Hey don't worry man! I ain't the type that would reveal any secret to anyone like that! Look, I know I just got to know all this 'stuff', but I will keep my lips sealed then! Relax man! All of this seems important to all of you guys, or shall I say, the Digidestined? Do I look like the type who would tell a secret to anyone just like that without thinking of the effects?" I joked.

"I know, you're a nice and good guy, but still, never can hurt to be cautious right?" Matt asked.

"Considering all of this yes, and don't worry, I know what you mean when someone reveals a secret like that.......Trust me, I know............" I said quietly at the last part.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Oh it's nothing, just mumbling to myself that's all! Nothing important." I quickly replied.

"So Matt, tell me what were your adventures like in the Digital World? I wanna know everything please! And don't worry, I'll keep it all to myself then of course! Who was your partner, everything!" I asked in excitement.

"Oh fine. It all started.........." Matt started explaining.

As Matt started explaning, he told me about his Digimon partner, Gabumon, how they met in the Digital World, how Gabumon was so loyal to Matt throughout his adventures, digivolving and protecting him from the evil Digimon, and more importantly loyalty, as in staying with Matt, even when he was tricked into fighting Tai and the others when he was tricked by some bad-ass shit Digimon Cherrymon, and Gabumon was the one who told Matt that he would always be friends with everyone else, no matter what, during their final fight against who was it, the Dark Masters? Main thing is, Matt was grateful and happy that Gabumon was his partner, and helped through tough times, physically and mentally. I had to guess that the 'mental' part was the divorce between his parents, and he sadly and slowly said yes, but luckily, he still got through all of it and he seems like handling the divorce situation well.

"Wow, that's a lot of things that happened to you! Man, it all sounds exciting, wish I could have experienced it all. So wait, remember those pictures I took of the unidentified monster attacks on the news? Those were Digimon?" I quickly asked after remembering the situation suddenly.

"Well yes, during that time, we came back to find the 8th Digidestined, who was Tai's younger sister, you know Kari right? We had some trouble along the way, evil Digimon you know of course, but the big villain was Myotismon!" Matt explained.

"And you guys had stopped him of course right? Duh!" I said with a shrugg.

"Well yeah, but something had happened too. Before we could stop him, Myotismon had well taken out Wizardmon, one of Gatamon's good Digimon friends. He sacrificed himself by taking a fatal blow from Myotismon which was meant for Kari." Matt said slowly.

"Whoa! Man, that really happened? What happened after that? And sorry to hear about what had happened. Poor Wizardmon damm..........."

"Well, Kari's crest, the crest of light had glowed, so Gatamon was able to digivolve to Angewoman and we managed to take Myotismon out then! But then guess what?" Matt said.

"What, he didn't die completely or something?" I replied.

"Well yes. See, turns out he wasn't completely dead, as what we didn't know was that Alpha Bats which had been consuming every energy source they could find, Myotismon then resurrects as a stronger form of himself, VenomMyotismon........" Matt replied darkly.

"Damm, this is almost like from Friday the 13th, where Jason Voorhees comes back from the dead again and again stronger every time! Anyways, what happened then?" I said.

"Well, at first we didn't know what to do, but we remembered that there was a prophecy that foretold Myotismon's resurrection, we managed to get Agumon and Gabumon to digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon and defeat him once more then." Matt replied.

"Wow, man all this sounds like something from a cool movie! So much action and adventure!" I said.

"Well, I think that might be enough for one night, don't ya think?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. We gotta finish this homework too or else we'll be in big trouble soon!" I replied.

"Before we start on our homework John, I think I might wanna ask you something as well, if you don't mind." Matt asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Well, I know this may seem weird to ask, but I wanna know, why did you act soooo weirdly that day in the canteen? I know what we did was kinda wrong, but it was just a small prank, but you acted so mad and upset, man you looked like you were ready to explode! Almost kinda like a physcho, no offense that is." Matt noted.

During that time, I had kept quiet, not knowing what to say. Damm, was he gonna know the truth of my 'troubled past'? I just poked around with my pencil that time, not knowing what to do then.

"Come on, answer me man! You can tell me, as see, me and Tai were kinda worried what happened to you back there. Did you have trouble or something?" Matt asked.

"Hmm, more like troubles, to be exact, Matt." I replied sadly.

"What do ya mean?" Matt asked with confusion.

"Well, do you really wanna me to tell you about all of it? It's all rather stupid frankly." I asked.

"Come on, do ya trust me or not? I already trusted you and told you everything about the Digital World, so you better tell me what's your problem okay?" Matt asked.

By this time, I had looked at him and man I saw his face, and I could tell he was concerned and worried about me, and since he had trusted me and told me everything of the Digital World and everything, so then...........

I decided to tell him about my 'troubled past' and everything.

**End of Chapter 9.**

**Wow, end of another chapter! Man, sorry if I seemed lazy at the last part, but well I do feel lazy now! Anyways, as I finish writing this, it's almost 2 am here in Malaysia. Late huh? I'll include everything else in the next chapter, I'll try but if anyone wanna give any suggestions on how I can you know go to the Digital World, then send me a message then! Other than that, do check out these users in this list as I wanna thank them for reading and reviewing my story. They also have their own fantastic stories, so check them out! :)**

**1)don'tchaknowme4life**

**2)Kaito Lune**

**3)heartbreaker19 Solemnity**

**4)Best In Me by 61wisampa**

**5)Starnet  
**

**6)Lachelle92**

**I also wanna thank the people who reviewed annoymously! Appreciate it then! Thanks guys!**

**Hope ya all enjoy my story then! Leave a review then too! See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 of Emotions Against Me

**Author's note: Hey everyone. This is stitchfan93 here again with yet another chapter of Emotions Against Me! I know, it's a little fast for me to update, but I mean like wow, kinda fast for me to update. Normally, I dunno when will update my story, ranging from weeks to months possible. I remember one time I wrote a chapter, I think it was Chapter 7, I wrote around 31 July this year, that one night. I remember they were showing Halloween (2007 remake) that night from 10pm to 11:30pm if not mistaken. Ha ha, anyways I hope you guys had enjoyed my last chapter and hopefully I will be able to put up more chapters, since I am gonna start school quite soon enough then. Oh, and I am also trying to take some people's suggestions to my story, so I will try to make some changes to the paragraphs, watching the grammer and spelling, etc then.**

**Finally, if there is anyone out there, who has written any OC-based stories, I hope you guys can read my story and give me your feedback/suggestions/ opinions. I will of course do my best to do this story, and I would love to hear what people have to say about my story then. And thanks again to those people who had read and reviewed my story! I appreciate it guys!**

**Now onto the chapter!**

**Odaiba High School, 10:30 am**

There I was right now, in the school canteen eating. It was recess time now, and everyone was taking a well deserved break from their classes. Everyone was either eating their lunch brought from home or bought from the canteens, or just hanging out then and talking together.

How was I feeling now? Basically, two words could describe this situation: **Weird **and **Alone.**

Why was I feeling like that you wonder? See, I felt like that because I was sitting alone again! While everyone was sitting down at tabls eating and happily chatting with their friends, I looked like some kinda weirdo sittig all alone. Normally, I would hang out with Matt and maybe Tai as well, but Tai had extra soccer practice as ordered by his coach while Matt, he had to discuss some things with his band mates about their songs and stuff.

I didn't mind all that, I mean hey they had their own commitments to worry about, so I can't blame them right? Tai had soccer to worry about and Matt had his music and band to worry. But then again, now I feel alone with kinda no one to talk or joke with then.

Man, I must be some kinda sucker weirdo with no friends or anyone to talk to about anything.

I had finished my food already that I bought from the canteen, except the grape fruit juice that came with the lunch, so I was sipping it slowly while deep in my thoughts.

Not having many close friends, I remember always being stuck with only one or 2 close friends but not many then. Who did I feel like now?

Now you all should know, I like to watch many science fiction movies, with Resident Evil and the other 2 movies among my favourites. I was feeling like one of the important characters in the first Resident Evil movie...

Rain Ocampo.

Hey now I ain't a tough girl or anything okay? Portrayed by Michelle Rodriguez, I had known a bit of her background by reading the Resident Evil film novel(the title was Resident Evil: Genesis). Besides having trouble joining the LAPD because people's prejudice against her, believing she would not be a good police officer just because she as a woman, she eventually joined the U.B.C.S offered by the character Major Cain as her gender prevented her from joining any other swat teams.

The important thing about her character was that she was a bit of a loner, and she possibly only had one close friend, another character named J.D Salinas. Through the movie, she was always seen happily interacting with him. And it was even possible they had a romantic relationship too? This part was possible but alas, I wasn't too sure.

The important part was that after J.D had suffered his death, Rain was deeply affected by it. She even tried to save him desparately but was stopped lest she was to suffer a fate like his. Based on the novel, Rain's thoughts after that include her blaming on Kaplan, for had he not made the mistake of not opening the door and lettig J.D done it, J.D would not have suffered the fate.

Rain had even been reluncant to shoot her former friend after he reanimated, but she still did after being bitten by him and putting him out of his misery.

End of story there.

Besides being considered weird for like not having many friends to socalise, I also wonder, did I have any special talents or anything from me? I mean like Matt is sooooo good with his music that he has fan-girls chasing, while Tai was good with soccer, just like Davis I think. At least that's what Tai, T.K and the others had told me.

For me, I was kinda a bit of a nerd, as I kinda mostly did studying and reaing books. I never played any sports, since I was kinda lazy to and because I think I have no athletic ablity! Seriously! As for the other choices, I ain't too sure myself then.

Man I wish I stop thinking negative thoughts!

I dunno, maybe this habit of mine became something I have done a lot ever since I suffered from being bullied a lot when I was studying in my old school back in Malaysia. Speaking of this, I had suddenly remembered last night when I told Matt everything, why I acted like a complete physcho that day in the canteen after Tai and Matt had playe a small prank on me. After listening to what I had to say, Matt then understood why I acted like that. He wasn't mad or anything, just a little worried and curious why I acted like that. Turns out Tai was also wondering why I acted like that. Imagine a nerdy goody-two shoes student acting like a mad man?

Soooo weird right? Hey, sometimes everyone had a dark side/ other side to them too! Anyways, Matt had told me told me that I should just forget about what had happened then. It was all in the past and I might as well look forward to the future, especially I had kinda at least more friends, whom although some I was not too close yet, but I will try and work on that then! He also told me that I was an okay guy, although having interests kinda different to people that's all and not socalising much., that I have to try harder that' all. Matt told me I should try to socalise more with people and make more friends

For that, I thanked Matt for listening to what I had to say and giving the advice. This all shows that Mat was a great guy and a good friend too, just like Tai, although Tai was still a little goofy I think! But of course there was nothig wrong with that! I had told myself I better try t contol my darkside, believe me it was NOT pretty! Trust me!

Without even noticing, recess was nearly over with only a few minutes to go. I quickly finished my fruit juice and was about to leave when I noticed a studen was walking up to me and sat down to where I was sitting at then. I had recognized the student, he was the one who was sitting with a group of boys that day in the canteen, the one who gave me a small smile that day! I remember it well.

He was wearing his uniform neatly and he was around my height, tall and thin as well. He had blue hair and black eyes, and he looked like a typical every day normal teenager boy. He looked like a friendly guy too, so I was a little relieved. Gee, wonder why I just described him like that????

"Hey there! How are ya?" the student asked me.

"Oh hi. Good thank you." I replied.

"You're that new exchange student right? From where was it, Malaysia was it?" the student asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I'm Kenny Aida. Nice to meet ya! I think you have seen me before right? I saw you sitting alone that day in the canteen, and well I thought I get to know you." Kenny replied.

"Yeah, I remember you. You were the one who made so much noise that day right in the canteen, while you were hanging out with your friends? You were annoying many people that day you know. No offense. Oh and my name is John Chan, by the way." I replied.

"Oh, none taken,John. Don't worry, I kinda do that a lot then with my friends. Heh heh." Kenny said sacasticily.

"Anyways, I have to head back to class now. Recess is almost over ya know." I said.

"Oh yeah! Well what's your next class? Maybe we have any same classes?" Kenny asked.

"Well, I am gonna have my Japanese History class today with my teacher, ." I replied.

"Oh, well I am gonna have my Science class with my teacher, Mrs. Betsu later." Kenny said.

"I see I see." I said.

"Tell ya what, how about after school, I'll meet up with you outside of school?" Kenny asked.

"Oh sure. Okay then." I replied.

"We better go. Nice talking to you then! Bye!" Kenny said as he ran off.

As he ran off, I felt a bubble of happiness inside of me. Had I found a new friend? I was hoping I had. Ha, what was I saying? I have to get to know Kenny better that's all. Like Matt said, I had to socalise more and make more friends then! I had to meet up with Kenny after school today! I must not forget it! Suddenly, I remembered I had to get back to class, if not I might get in trouble and I DO NOT want that.

**After school, 3.30pm**

After yet another day of school, I was waiting outside the school to meet up with Kenny. I had told Matt about Kenny during class, and he even encouraged me to try and make friends with Kenny too! I could see he was glad that I had found another friend and gave me some tips on how to socalise better, and important tip is just be yourself. Be myself I wonder? Ha, that won't be a problem. Soon I saw Kenny running out of school and waving at me. I smiled at him as he walked up to me.

"Hey! Hope ya didn't wait too long there!" Kenny said happily.

"Oh hey! Glad to see you there!" I replied.

"So anyways, what do ya want to do now?"I asked.

"I was wondering, why don't I introduce you to my friends okay?" Kenny asked.

"Sure why not? Let's go then!" I said.

And so I then went off with Kenny to meet up with his friends, hoping that they would be nice.

End of Chapter 10

**Wow, the end of yet another chapter! Sorry if the last part seemed a bit awful, just that I felt a bit lazy to write, so I apologise then! And I ain't feeling too well, it's my Emotions, they have been rather unstable lately. Anyways, please read and review okay? And check out my last chapter for recommendations to great stories and users! See ya!**


	11. Important Note! Please Read!

**IMPORTANT NOTE TO EVERYONE! PLEASE READ!**

**Author's note: Hey everyone! This is stitchfan93 here with an important note to tell you guys! Well, where should I start? Guess I wanna apologise to all the readers first then, see starting tomorrow I am gonna be travelling with my family and I won't be back for around one week+, around 7 to 8 days I think. And after I come back, I have to start getting ready for school then since I start school in January 2010! If you guys wanna know, I am currently having my final year holiday now which started from around end of November to end of December! **

**After I start school, I know I am gonna be busy with homework, tuition and everything then! But don't worry I WILL continue to update my story Emotions Against Me, just that I am not too sure which day, probrably Friday or the weekends, since from Monday to Thursday definitely busy with school and everything! Actually I thought I could post another chapter you guys I was working on since I thought I had enough time, but I had to pack and prepare for the trip and everything, so sorry! And my dad was kinda using the computer then so I could not continue writing then!**

**Anyways, hope everyone has a Happy Christmas and New Year too! I am gonna celebrate it with my family while I am travelling then, so tell me how you guys gonna celebrate it then! And if you wanna know, where I am gonna be travelling, it won't be too cold and I won't have to wake up like soooooooo early in the morning to catch the flight then. Trust me I have been to places where the temperature has been like below negative 20 celsius? Wow!**

**Well, I also wanna thank you guys for reading and reviewing Emotions Against Me! I am VERY happy that people are reading my story which is my hard work then! Users like the ones below are good supporters and have fantastic stories as well, so I thank you all, as well as the people who annoymously left reviews as well! Appreciate it!**

**1) Kaito Lune**

**2) don'tchaknowme4life**

**3) Starnet**

**4) DragonShenron**

**5) heartbreaker19**

**6) MustLoveTakuya**

**Anyways, if you guys wanna know who the villains are in this story, I decided that I wanted to use three characters from the storyline:**

**1) ****Arukenimon**

**2) Mummymon**

**3) Mysterious Cloaked Man(Who could this be?????????)**

**If you guys wanna guess, well take a look at this sneak peek below that I will be putting in a future chapter!**

**As all the second-generation Digidestined stood before Mummymon and Arukenimon, they were nervous as they didn't know what their next move was. And they were wondering, who was that mysterious cloaked man that stood before them, that had come with Mummymon?**

**"You know, as this is a reunion then, Digidestined, I thought you would be happier to see US all!" Arukenimon said as she laughed evily.**

**"What do ya mean US? We don't even know who that is with you in that cloak!" Davis said angrily as he stood with his partner Veemon.**

**"Oh dear, so slow to catch on......."Arukenimon said as she pulled down the cloak............................**

**End of sneak peak.**

**Well hope you guys enjoyed that then! I gotta go then, take care you guys and remember DO NOT THINK SO MUCH AND ENJOY LIFE THEN! Trust me, you DO NOT want to know what I have been through!**

**From: stitchfan93**


End file.
